Jordan Parrish
Jordan Parrish is a supporting character in Teen Wolf. He made his first appearance in Season 3 as a newly-hired Sheriff's deputy at the Beacon County Sheriff's Station, where he worked under the leadership of Sheriff Stilinski. After several weeks of working at the department, Jordan admitted to Sheriff that he moved to Beacon Hills because he felt drawn there, which was the first indication that he wasn't as ordinary as he seemed. During this time, he was promoted to the position of Deputy Sheriff, acting as Sheriff Stilinski's second-in-command. This suspicion that Jordan was something more was confirmed in Season 4, when his name appeared on the Deadpool hit-list, confirming that he was indeed a supernatural creature, though he had no idea what kind he was. His partner, Deputy Haigh, attempted to kill Jordan to get his his $5 million bounty by dousing him in gasoline and setting him on fire. However, Jordan miraculously walked away from the fire with no injuries, though he was covered in soot and had all of his clothing burned off in the process. Jordan quickly joined Scott McCall and his pack, and in Status Asthmaticus, it was eventually discovered by Lydia Martin during her research that Jordan was, in fact, a Hellhound, a spectral dog that is said to ride with the Wild Hunt of Celtic folklore and is known for being a guardian of supernatural places. However, since Lydia was driven into catatonia by Theo Raeken's attack, Jordan did not officially learn his supernatural identity until The Sword and the Spirit, when Gerard Argent confirmed it by attempting to set him on fire, which triggered him to reveal his Hellhound fangs for the first time. In A Credible Threat, it was revealed that the Hellhound is actually an amortal being who is beyond life and death and who can possess vessels when it is needed on earth; the Hellhound, who is known as Cerberus and many other names, possessed Jordan when he was blown up in an explosion while serving in Afghanistan, which happened to occur at the exact moment that Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Allison Argent drowned themselves in the surrogate sacrifice ritual in Alpha Pact. Though the Hellhound claimed Jordan was dead, it was implied by Lydia (who, as a Banshee, knows when a person is dead or dying and who the person is) that he had not truly died yet, and that it could be possible for the Hellhound and Jordan to work together to fight the Beast of Gevaudan. As Lydia predicted, Jordan and Cerberus ultimately merged themselves together, working as one unit instead of Cerberus taking control when Jordan was asleep and not allowing Jordan the conscious use of their powers. It was with the help of Jordan and his newly-gained Hellhound abilities that the McCall Pack was able to finally defeat and kill the Beast once and for all. Jordan is an ally of the McCall Pack and appears to have both an emotional and supernatural connection (as well as possibly a romantic connection) to Lydia Martin, who, as a Banshee, is a harbinger of death just like him. Early Life Most of Jordan's early life remains a mystery. However, what is known is that Jordan did attend high school somewhere in the United States, and he joined the Army as an EOD (Explosive Ordinance Disposal) Technician shortly after graduation. After he received his training, Jordan served a two-year tour in Afghanistan, where he he worked to defuse improvised explosive devices. While he was in the middle of disarming a bomb one day, he accidentally cut the wrong wire, and the bomb exploded in his face. Fortunately for him, the bomb exploded at the same time that the Nemeton was reawakened by the surrogate sacrifice ritual performed by Scott McCall, Allison Argent, and Stiles Stilinski in Beacon Hills, and the eternal and infinite Hellhound was reborn by possessing Jordan's body. ( ), ( ) However, Jordan would remain unaware of this possession until 2012, after the Hellhound in him was drawn to Beacon Hills, California, as part of his duty as the guardian of supernatural places. Once he moved there, he got a job working for the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department under Sheriff Stilinski, and eventually became his Deputy Sheriff. He was not officially aware of his supernatural status until he ended up on the Deadpool hit-list, and he did not learn that he was a Hellhound until after he began unconsciously covering up the deaths of the Chimeras created by the Dread Doctors by taking their bodies to the Nemeton. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, Parrish is upset that he has been benched by Sheriff Stilinski, so he approaches him and addresses the issue, Parrish explains that he doesn't know what it is that he did to lose Stilinski's trust, but he needs every available deputy. To appease Parrish, Stilinski tasks him with a noise complaint, he enters the home, but it appears as if no one is there, but he then hears a noise coming from behind a wall in the basement. After getting tools from his truck, Parrish strikes the wall several times until a crack forms, then black ooze proceeds to flow from the wall, the concrete cracks further, splattering Parrish with the lack ooze. A large hand punches through the wall and grabs Parish by the throat, a man covered completely in the black ooze steps from behind the wall, he appears to be a werewolf but his fingers are tipped with gigantic glowing blue talons. The creature then stabs Parrish in the gut with his talons, as Parrish eyes glow orange, the creature's eyes take on that same color, despite the fact that they were blue moments before. After being thrown to the ground, the creature determines that Parrish isn't a werewolf, he's no ordinary creature, he agrees to let Parrish live if he gives up the location of Scott McCall, but Parrish lies, claiming he's never heard of him, so the creature claws him. Parrish is weak, he can barely moves, but he manages to radio-in, then Lydia appears, touching his scars, telling him to stay with her, however, this was only a vision as Lydia disappeared the moment Sheriff Stilinksi arrived. Stilinski has taken him to Melissa McCall at the hospital, steam is coming off his body as his wounds heal, Parrish then jumps up from the table as his eyes glow, Stilinski points a gun at him, but Melissa convinces him to put it down. He tells them that the creature was looking for Scott to steal his powers, they remind Parrish that a true alpha's power can't be stolen, but knowing what he does about this mysterious creature, he's convinced that it can. In Parasomnia, at Lydia's request, Parrish examines Tracy Stewart's room, checking all entrances and exits. He was told that the skylight was sealed shut, but after further examination, it was determined to be open. He looks out the skylight, Lydia asks if he sees anything, Parrish lies, he says no, but this is not true, there's actually a number of dead birds and claw marks outside the window. Outside of Tracy's house, Parrish tells Lydia that he's willing to stake out the area at midnight after his shift is over in order to see if something is going on, Lydia offers to keep him company but he says she doesn't need to. He says already owes her for going through a bunch of old mythology in effort to figure out more about his supernatural nature, however, the three weeks they spent doing this, they found nothing. Lydia says that she'll bring coffee and stake out the house with him. In Dreamcatchers, Parrish and Deputy Clark lead Donovan Donati out of the Beacon County Sheriff's Station, as his attorney, Mr. Stewart tries to talk to Donovan, Clark tells them to do it on the way to the van. Donovan pulls away and demands to know how much time he's facing, Parrish asks Mr. Stewart if they're going to have a problem with his client, he says no, but then Donovan begins screaming and threatening Sheriff Stilinski, so Parrish and Clark escort him out. That day, Parrish tells Stilinksi why they couldn't find Tracy Stewart, it was due to the fact that she was killing her psychiatrist thew previous night. Stilinski tells Parrish to inform Scott but also tell him not to get involved yet. Parrish jokingly asks if they should be putting him on the payroll. In Condition Terminal, In A Novel Approach, In Required Reading, In Strange Frequencies, In Ouroboros, In Lies of Omission, In Status Asthmaticus, |-|Season 5B= In The Last Chimera, In Damnatio Memoriae, In The Sword and the Spirit In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In Maid of Gévaudan, as Parrish was leaving the armory in the Argent Apartment, Lydia attempted to stop him, but he insisted that his dreams weren't like hers, because not only is he dangerous, but he's also the cause of death in addition to a harbinger. He then left the apartment and packed up his things before leaving his Deputy Sheriff's badge and his gun on Sheriff Stilinski's desk in preparation to leave Beacon Hills. In The Beast of Beacon Hills, Parrish is on his way out of town in order to rpevent anyone else from getting hurt because of him. However, Sheriff Stilinski and Lydia have something else in mind, the sheriff lays spike strips in the road and they shred Parrish's tires. He tells them that he has to leave town because if he doesn't people will die but after a back and forth argument, they convince Parrish to stay and help. Later that night, he meets Chris and Gerard in the library at the school, he offers to help stop The Beast of Gevaudan. In Hellhound mode, he finds the beast in the woods and he attacks it. In Apotheosis, Parrish has shifted and is chasing Sebastien Valet; however, he eventually loses him. While in the tunnels with Chris, he receives a message telling him that Lydia has been badly hurt. He wants to leave and go check on her but Chris convinces him to stay and fight because the beast is coming for all of them. Chris puts down his gun and tells Parrish that he's the strategy, the fresco showed him stopping The Beast, its a reminder that its not invincible, his eyes begin to glow and flames consume his body. He and The Beast are fighting in the tunnels, as he's fighting, he hears Lydia scream which distracts him long enough for The Beast to knock him to the ground. Towards the end of the confrontation, as The Beast tries to escape, he holds it against the wall long enough for Scott to kill it with the pike. Personality Jordan is a very moral person who believes in doing the right thing and who is dedicated to his role as a police officer to protect and serve his community. He has been shown to be willing to help anyone who needs it, such as when he helped Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski with the Deadpool investigation, and when he guarded Tracy Stewart's house in his free time because he was worried about her safety. He is also a very loyal person, and will go out of his way to protect those he cares about, such as when he lied to Belasko about not knowing Scott McCall, even despite the fact that Belasko offered to spare his life if he told him where Scott was. Jordan hates the thought of hurting people, and even went so far as to turn himself in as the thief of the bodies of the dead Chimeras while in a Hellhound fugue state because he didn't want to risk accidentally hurting anyone else. He appears to be scared by the prospect of his powers, and is worried about his lack of knowledge and control of what he is and what he can do. Jordan has also demonstrated a very understanding and open-minded personality, as he wasn't at all disturbed by the idea of Lydia being psychic, and once the McCall Pack explained the supernatural world to him, he accepted it without question. Finally, Jordan is also a very patient person, as he talked Chris Argent into fighting for his life after he had given up hope, and helped calm down Jared when it was suspected that he had unknowingly picked up a bomb in a package. Physical Appearance Jordan is a tall, lean, muscular, and handsome young man with pale white skin, green eyes, and dark reddish-brown hair. He is typically only seen in his Sheriff's deputy uniform, but on his off-hours, Jordan typically dresses casually in v-neck t-shirts in neutral colors, relaxed jeans, and leather jackets. Powers and Abilities Powers As a human possessed by the immensely powerful Hellhound, Jordan possesses a variety of supernatural powers, though the full scope of what he can do is still unknown as of now. Since Jordan is still not fully aware of his abilities, the majority of them have not been actively triggered, and instead have been manifested while in the middle of "Hellhound-trances." Jordan has since merged with his alter-ego, having full access to his Hellhound powers but may not be aware of what he can do. Regardless, his already tremendous strength seems to have been increased somewhat due to Jordan no longer being in conflict with Cerberus. Please see the Hellhound page for more information on Jordan's powers. Skills & Abilities * Mechanical and Technical Knowledge: Because Jordan was an EOD technician in the military, he has an extensive understanding of how machinery and technology work, and is able to modify machinery to suit his needs. For example, he was able to figure out how to use The Mute's wrist keyboard communicator during the Deadpool assassinations and modify cellular frequency jammers to extend their range in order to attempt to incapacitate the Dread Doctors. * Explosive Ordinance Disposal: As a former EOD technician, Jordan has had years of experience in diffusing explosive devices such as bombs and IEDs, and was able to successfully diffuse a claymore mine that The Mute set up to try to kill Derek Hale. * Law Enforcement Knowledge: As a police officer, Jordan is very versed in the federal and state legal code and the correct protocols for dealing with various criminal situations. He is especially adept in de-escalating tense situations and talking down those who are committing crimes. * Advanced Firearms Proficiency: As both a former Army soldier and a current police officer, Jordan is highly knowledgeable in the identification and use of various firearms, such as handguns, shotguns, and assault rifles. * Close-Quarters Combat: As both a former Army soldier and a current police officer, Jordan has been extensively trained in close-quarters combat, both with and without weapons. He is so skilled in this that he even trained Lydia Martin in how to defend herself from threats as well. Weaknesses * Dual Nature: Because Jordan has only just recently learned that he is the vessel of the Hellhound and has little knowledge or understanding of his powers or responsibilities in the supernatural world, he was prone to going into fugue states where he was unconscious of what he was doing, and his behavior seemed to be ruled purely by the Hellhound spirit inside him. As a result, Jordan was essentially split into two distinct personalities-- his human self, and Cerberus, the spirit possessing him, the latter of whom was able to act independently of Jordan while he is essentially blacked out. His Hellhound nature could either be triggered by a supernatural sense of danger or death, similar to those felt by a Banshee, or when he was set on fire, activating his pyrokinetic abilities and awakening Cerberus. As a result, his abilities were usually only triggered in life-or-death situations, and his control over them was unpredictable at best. However, Jordan and Cerberus have since come to an agreement and merged themselves into one autonomous unit, rather than being two separate entities possessing the same body and fighting each other for control. Since this merging has occurred, Jordan has shown near-full control over his powers, indicating that his dual nature may no longer be a weakness. *'Daylight Hours': (possibly) As a creature of the night, it appears that Jordan's transformations are limited to the hours of darkness between dusk and dawn, as he has not been shown to go into Hellhound-mode during the day. However, this has not yet been confirmed, and the fact that Jordan and Cerberus are now working as one could indicate that their Hellhound-aspect no longer needs to limit itself to the night when Jordan is sleeping. Etymology *'Jordan': Jordan is a unisex name derived from the river of the same name, which flows between the countries of Jordan and Israel. The river's name in Hebrew is יַרְדֵן (Yarden), derived from יָרַד (yarad), which means "descend" or "flow down." In the New Testament, John the Baptist baptized Jesus Christ in its waters, and it was adopted as a personal name in Europe after Crusaders brought water back from the river with which to baptize their own children. It is possible that the name also has some influence from the Germanic name Jordanes, which is likely related to the Norse element jord, meaning "land." The name Jordan died out after the Middle Ages, but was revived in the 19th century and became quite popular in America in the latter half of the 20th century. **Variants of the name in other languages include: Jordanes (Ancient Germanic); Urdunn (Arabic); Iordan, Yordan (Bulgarian); Jordá (Catalan); Jordaan, Joord (Dutch); Jourdain (French); Yarden (Hebrew); Iordáin (Irish); Giordano (Italian); Judd (Medieval English); Jordão (Portuguese); Srđan (Serbian); Jordán (Spanish). *'Parrish': Parrish is an ancient Anglo-Saxon name that is derived from the Gaulish Saxon tribe Parisii, who originally lived beside the Humber river in what is now Lincolnshire, England. However, the name may also be of Norman descent, as evidenced by the obvious reference to Paris, France in the name. The name was reinforced by its folk etymological association with the English word "parish," and, as a result, the surname was occasionally bestowed on foundlings brought up at the expense of the parish in the 17th and 18th centuries. Trivia * Jordan was listed at $5 million on the Deadpool, which is what caused the McCall Pack to realize that he is a supernatural creature. * At this point, Jordan appears to have very few serious weaknesses with regards to his powers, and at best can only be temporarily incapacitated. * Like new Werewolves, serious pain and injuries can cause Jordan to revert back to his human form from his Hellhound form. * Jordan shares several similarities to the Marvel comic book character the Incredible Hulk, due to his dual personalities (and lack of control over which personality is dominant at any given time), the fact that he is supernaturally strong, and, on a humorous note, the fact that when he transforms into Hellhound form, all of his clothes tear and burn except for his pants, which are usually destroyed to the point of becoming cut-off shorts. * It was revealed in A Credible Threat that Jordan is actually the vessel for the Hellhound, rather than naturally being one. This possession occurred when the Hellhound was reborn at the exact moment of Scott McCall, Allison Argent, and Stiles Stilinski's suicide sacrifice ritual to locate their parents, which reawakened the Nemeton in Beacon Hills and drew him there. ** The Hellhound claimed that Jordan was dead and no longer existed, but Lydia, as a Banshee, implied that she knew Jordan wasn't dead yet and that she knew the Hellhound would die in his fight against the Beast without Jordan's help. This coupled with the fact that some part of Jordan's consciousness appears to be in control during the day when the Hellhound is inactive seems to indicate that Jordan is not fully dead yet and that it may be possible for Jordan and the Hellhound to coexist. *With the Wild Hunt apparently coming to Beacon Hills in Season 6, it is possible that more information about Hellhounds, who are said to be the hunting dogs of the Ghost Riders, will be revealed, along with just how the Hellhound's connection to the Wild Hunt works. Relationships *Jordan and Lydia (Supernaturally-Connected, Close Friends) *Jordan and Sheriff (Coworkers, Friends, Allies) *Jordan and Scott (Friends, Allies) *Jordan and Stiles (Friends, Allies) *Chris and Jordan (Friends, Allies) *Derek and Jordan (Friends, Allies) *Jordan and Melissa (Allies) *Jordan and Mason (Allies, Former Rivals) *Jordan and Sebastien (Enemies) *Jordan and Theo (Enemies) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Hellhounds Category:McCall Pack Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Beacon County Sheriff's Department Employees Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Shapeshifters Category:Former Humans Category:Supernatural Hosts Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Alive Characters